Not Even A War Will Keep Us Apart
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: This is a crossover for Halo Reach and Red VS Blue. The Freelancers are put inside the Fall of Reach. This is set in an AU where Project Freelancer didn't exist and Wash is well... you'll just have to find out. Please Read and Review.


**Hey everybody I know this ship is not really popular but I like these two together. Ok so this is an AU where all the members of Project Freelancer are teenagers during the Fall of Reach. Project FreeLancer was never created, the Reds and Blues will later be mentioned. The shipping pairs will be Wash/Carolina, York/South, North/Connie. If you want to know why I like these ships feel free to PM me or ask me in the review. I'm gonna start off when the FreeLancers are in kindergarten then I'm going to skip set a few scenes during their grade school, middle school and high school years. They live in New Alexandria and the AIs will be set as real people.**

Chapter 1

Little David walked with his mom to the car, he clutched his little yellow and black lunchbox tightly as his mom opened the door for him. He got into his booster seat, while his mom was strapping him in, David asked his mom with a sad tone in his voice.

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?" His mom smiled and looked at him.

" Because, love ," his mom kissed him on the forehead and said," I want you to start learning how to count, learn your numbers, and be the smart young man me and your father know you can be.'

David smiled brightly and he hugged his mom tightly. Once they detached from each other, his mom closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Once the car started David looked outside and watched the tall skyscrapers pass by and watched military falcons zoom by. David then imagined his father riding in the falcon seat passing by their little car and waving at him and wishing him luck on his first day of school.

When they pulled into the school driveway, young David looked outside at the school. A holographic sign read "School of New Alexandria: Teaching grades Kindergarten through High School". His mom parked the car out in front of the entrance and she helped David out of his seat. David waited patiently for his mom to get her purse and lock the car doors. When she was done David reached for his mom's hand and together they walked into the school.

When they had walked into the school they were greeted by a man wearing a light blue dress shirt and with a red tie and black dress pants.

"Why hello Mrs. Ryan, it's nice to see you again." The man held out his hand and she shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Church. Tell me how is Alison."

"Ohh you know her, back in the fight against the insurrectionists again." Mr. Church smiled.

"Well, she never was one to back down from a fight now, was she Leonard. Oh, do tell me how is your daughter Rachel." David's mom and the man started to talk and David started to look around the hall. The walls were lined with colorings and pictures of the staff in the hall. Five minutes had passed before the man turned the conversation to David.

"So you're the son of Jack and Elizabeth Ryan, huh? What's your name son?", Leonard Church looked at the little child. David had the urge to cower behind his mom and beg her to take him home to his toys and his books, but David stayed and answered "My name is David Jonathan Ryan. I'm 5 years old and I'm here to start kindergarten." David said very confidently as he stuck out his hand, like his father had taught him to do.

Although Church was surprised at the boys answer and confidence, he kept a straight face and shook his hand. "Hello David my name is Leonard Church and I am the principal. Your mother, father, and I were great friends growing up." He let go of David's hand and he smiled at him, after hearing that last part David grinned from ear to ear. David knew that if his mom knew his principal growing up then he knew he could trust him.

Leonard was glad that David wasn't scared of him usually when he would try to meet the young, new students they would hide behind their parents and start crying. Leonard looked towards Elizabeth and saw her beaming with pride. He was about to ask her about Jack when he felt his phone start to buzz in his right pocket. He looked at the little screen and the time read 8:30. He had an alarm set for when it was time to talk to each class individually. Granted it took most of the day but he always felt that if he did so it would encourage students follow the rules better if they could put a face to their principal and not some VI telling them what to do in most schools.

"Well Elizabeth as much as I would love to talk and catch up, I need to go talk to the school."

"I understand, Leonard, you were always so busy growing up. I need to walk David to Miss Shelia's class anyways. We can catch up once Alison and Jack return on shore leave next week, and please bring your daughter I would love to meet her."

"Will do Elizabeth, see ya later.", and with that they went their separate ways. David and his mom walked down the hall and took a few right and left turns, and came to a stop at a wooden door. From inside David could hear kids singing _"_ _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"._ His mom knocked on the door and a young lady about the age of 25 opened the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and she was wearing a blue denim skirt with a red shirt.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth Ryan. My name is Shelia and I'm the kindergarten teacher." She held out he hand and Elizabeth shook it.

"Hi, yes I am Mrs. Ryan and this is my son David." David took a step forward and said hello.

"Hello David. I'm Shelia your teacher and when you are ready we can introduce you to the class. May I take your bag and lunchbox?" David handed her his stuff and then turned to his mom. Elizabeth crouched down to and hugged David tightly. David held his mom and squeezed her as hard as he could. When they separated, David saw tears in his mom's eyes.

"Don't cry, mommy." David said as he kissed her cheek. "I promise I'll be good and I'll make you and daddy very proud of me mommy."

Elizabeth smiled hugged him one last time. "I know you'll make me proud, son. It's just that your growing up to fast, remember daddy will be home soon so I need you to do your best to get good grades. Remember, what daddy said happens if you get good grades?"

David smiled and jumped up and down. "Daddy said we get to go see grandma and grandpa and he said he'll buy me a baby sister!"

Elizabeth smiled at the last part saying that babies are bought at the hospital was the only way to get around that question. "Yes, so try your hardest okay?" David nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Ok love it's time for you to start class now." She then kissed the top of his head.

"Bye mommy. Love you."

"Love you too, David. Bye."

With that David walked into the room, closed the door and walked to where Shelia was standing.

"Ok class this is David Ryan. He is starting kindergarten just like you. Now what do we say to David?"

The class looked at Miss Shelia then to David, they then all responded with a "Hello David". David smiled and said hi back.

"Now David, I'm going to put you with the children at the yellow table, okay?" David nodded and looked for the yellow table, when he spotted it he looked at the children there. There was 5 girls and 4 boys there. David then walked to the table and Miss Shelia had the students introduce themselves.

A boy with blonde hair wearing a purple polo shirt smiled and waved. "Hi my name is John Dakota."

A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a purple t-shirt frowned and gave a half-hearted wave. "My name is Lindsey Dakota and I wish I wasn't here."

"Hiya kid my name is Lane York.", said a kid with a light brown jacket and he was missing two his two front teeth.

"Hi my names Texas Paige.", said a girl with blonde hair and a black sweater.

A kid in white waved and the kid named York pointed at him and said, "That's Jim Turner he don't talk much."

A girl in a white shirt and a blue jacket smiled with black hair smiled real big and said, "My names Sally Mack pleased to meet you."

Then the last girl looked at him. She had fiery red hair and a weird bluish colored jacket, she grinned at him and he could see her two front teeth missing and said, " Hey David ,my names Rachel Church. I have a feeling we are gonna be best friends."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _20 Years Later…._

"Wash? Wash?"

"Huh, what?"

"You kinda spaced out on me there, Wash."

"Ohh, sorry was remembering the first time we meet."

"So Wash when ya headed back home? We all miss you it's been like 2 years since we last seen you.", the voice asked a 25 year old David "Washington" Ryan. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and sighed.

"Soon Carolina, real soon. Sergeant Buck wants me to stay a few days before my time is done here." Wash rubbed a hand over his face before continuing. " Man six years of this really kills you."

There was a laugh on the other end of the video chat. "Well you knew what you were getting into when you signed up."

"Hey in my defense, the orientation video didn't make it look so bad." There was another laugh from the redhead and then a sigh. When Wash looked at Carolina he smiled as he watched her laugh, she was always beautiful to him, she was smart, and a natural leader, though most of the time she let her competitiveness and short –temper get the best of her. They talked for a few minutes when Wash saw her frown.

"Hey boss what's wrong?" Wash asked with worry in his voice. Nothing ever got to Carolina and if something did it must be bad.

"It's nothing Wash. I…umm…. I just wanted to tell you and let you know that ummm… that I…"

"Ryan!" A yell had interrupted what Carolina was going to say and David turned around to sir his sergeant Edward Buck in full combat armor. David mentally groaned as he knew his time with Carolina was over, and it was time for more battle simulations with lockdown paint.

"Load up trooper. We are a go in 10 minutes." Buck said as he threw David his helmet and left David's SMG on his bunk. When Buck left, David sighed and turned back to Carolina.

"Sorry, Rachel ," this was one of the only times David used Carolina's real name, "but I gotta go before Dare and Buck bite my head off for not being ready."

"It's fine David," Also one of the times she used his real name, "We can talk when you get back home to Reach. Just try not to get shot up too much alright?" And with that last remark Carolina smirked and David rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever boss. See ya in a couple of weeks."

"Later." And with that David ended the video call. David sat there for awhile longer before he pushed himself away from the computer and went to his bunk. He armored up and walked to his locker in the armory with his helmet in his hand. David pulled out his sidearm. It was a silenced M6C/SOCOM pistol with magazine feed of 12 rounds and loaded it with the special ammo. Then he closed the locker and he jogged to the arena. David pulled on his helmet and the VISR activated, the screen displayed all his ammo and the status of his armor.

"Bout time you show up." Buck was standing outside the arena and together they walked in to where the team room was. When they arrived Buck went to the head of the squad and called for attention.

"Alright, so this is the only team that we haven't beaten in over a year, and I'm tired of it. Come on now let's do this!" Buck put on his helmet and slammed the green button to open the door to the arena. The battle in the arena was simulated to a city in ruins; all that was heard from inside the arena was silence.

"Load up!" Buck commanded. With great synchronization the team loaded their primary weapons.

"We cheat death from his rightful victory." Buck started the ODST motto.

"No one can defeat us" another ODST named Mickey continued.

"We are glad to plunge feet first into hell." Wash continued.

"In the knowledge that we will rise," another ODST named Dutch also continued.

"We are ODST" , the whole squad said in unison except for one named Romeo who just rolled his eyes inside his helmet. After that they all ran into the arena and prepared for capture the flag.

 **Hey everyone so I'm putting David with Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck and his ODST squad from Halo 3: ODST. If you're wondering why it's because Buck was on Reach, when the covenant were glassing the planet and he watched from a distance. I'm going to be using David's real name when referring to his Third Person POV but have the freelancers call him Wash. If you have any question please ask me and everyone please read and review.**


End file.
